nasatfandomcom-20200213-history
Saurian
A sentient race of bipedal reptiles native to Sauria. Note that both “Sauria” and “Saurian” are Human terms; the actual name for their species translates exactly as “people”, and so to Humans they are lizard-people: Saurians. Members of the United Federation of Planets, the Saurians are best known for producing Saurian Brandy, the most popular alcoholic drink in the known galaxy. It is their primary export. Physiology Saurians evolved in the tropical rainforests and swamps covering much of their planet. As a consequence, they prefer a hot and humid environment, with plenty of water. Unlike Terran reptiles, they are however endothermic, capable of enduring a variety of climates in spite of these preferences. They are more sensitive to cold than Humans, but are surprisingly durable regardless. Their skin comes in several colours, from deep green and muddy brown to red, with purple being the rarest. They have oval shaped, bald heads, slightly leathery skin, and a small snout. Their nostrils and mouths can therefore be placed above water while the body remains submerged, an advantage in their ancestral swampland. The large, wide-set protruding eyes, yellow in colour, offer extra peripheral vision but are ultra-sensitive to light. They have two pairs of eyelids, a vertical outer pair and a horizontal inner pair that enable them to see in infrared. In fact, infrared is part of their normal visual range at all times, but the eyelids filter out everything else to let them focus more specifically on that part of the spectrum. This may be because its lower-energy emanations otherwise tend to be drowned out by visible light. The wide eyes and upturned mouths of Saurians give them a permanently cheerful expression, and Humans find it difficult to get an accurate read of their feelings. They have nasal, rasping voices, which doesn’t help. Saurian hands feature talons, positioned above bulbous and sensitive finger tips. The feet are broad, leathery and webbed, and also possess claws. Shoes are unknown, as a Saurian can move faster and more efficiently without them. Starfleet has gained much from the presence of Saurian officers in its ranks, as they have several biological advantages over other species. Saurians can swim well, and hold their breath for a considerable length of time; they have no difficulty manoeuvring underwater. They possess great physical strength, and the ability to breathe almost any combination of gases (an adaptation to the noxious fumes naturally occurring in the rainforests of Sauria). Saurians have four hearts, giving them impressive stamina, and most of their organs are paired with emergency back-ups. Even when severely injured, most of their systems retain limited function. This allows them to move to safety or find help before they succumb to their wounds. Their sense of smell is also excellent. Despite all these physiological strengths, Saurians have one major weakness: bright lights. Their large, ultra-sensitive eyes are adapted for night vision, and cannot handle the sunlight. When serving aboard Starfleet vessels, which feature bright lighting, Saurians must wear filtered contact lenses or sunglasses. Category:Sapient Species